The present invention relates to a heavy duty jig saw, especially for cutting through walls such as concrete walls, masonry, and the like.
In connection with building alterations or extensions, it is frequently necessary to break through concrete walls to provide for additional door or window openings. This job has heretofore usually been done by drilling a row of closely spaced holes through the wall, sealing or floor of the building and then severing the remaining lands between adjacent holes. Such work is not only cumbersome and time consuming, especially when steel reinforced concrete walls are involved, it also results in a very uneven edge around the opening.